New York and Pretty Blondes
by hellyeahgleek
Summary: Santana was left heartbroken after discovering Quinn was cheating. Now she's living as the world's hottest popstar in NY, with Brittany as her bestfriend. But what happens when a familiar blonde rocks up? Quinntana pairing with Brittana friendship.
1. Cherries and iPhones

_Two years ago-_

"_You're going to have to tell her sooner or later, Quinn," Rachel sighed as she tugged on her reindeer sweater. She fixed her red headband in her hair, before turning to face Quinn, who had not answered. Her short, blonde hair covered her face as she huddled into a ball on the bed. She was totally naked, apart from the sky blue underwear. She shook her head, before looking up at the shorter girl._

"_No," She whispered. Rachel shook her head._

"_This will lead to bad things, Quinn, you know it. You have to be honest with your-" The brunette stopped mid sentence, as she looked up to see Santana Lopez stood in the doorway. Her dark eyes were filled with tears. _

_Quinn gasped as she noticed the Latina-her girlfriend-stood there. _

"_How long?" Was all Santana murmured. Quinn looked down, ashamed in herself, overcome with guilt. _

"_Four months," Quinn sobbed. She watched her girlfriend run out, along with Rachel, who screamed the Latina's name. All she could do was lie in the foetal position and cry her pretty hazel eyes out. _

Santana pulled her dark hair back into a bun. She had an interview with _Slash _magazine soon, and she hated to be late. She glanced over at the man lying there in her messy bed, and rolled her eyes.

"Get a move on, Mark, I gotta go,"

Mark didn't budge, he just grinned up at the Latina, totally smug. Why did Santana sleep with him again? Sure, he had a ripped body, but he was obnoxious as hell, and totally up his own ass.

"You are frickin' sexy, Lopez. You're also a total tiger in bed! Seriously, I ain't fronting," Oh yeah, did Santana mention he thought he was black and insisted on dropping words like 'fronting' and 'dude' into sentences? Like every sentence.

"So I've been told," Santana muttered. Oh and had she been told! She was always getting compliments on her talent in the bedroom, and it definitely boosted her self esteem-not to mention her ego.

Mark leaped off the bed and pulled on his jeans, t-shirt and Converse. He grabbed his wallet and phone, and said goodbye to the Latina, who was checking her reflection.

"Call me, babe!"

Santana scoffed, before sighing in a pitying way.

"Or not, _babe_,"

Santana did want to call him though, because he was a fucking beast in bed, no lie. But she lost her trust in people two years ago when Quinn Fabray...

"Aiieee, oh Dios," She moaned. Just thinking about the blonde brought up too many bad memories, and made her head hurt. She had been so in love with Quinn, but she realised Quinn didn't appreciate her when she walked in on her and the Israeli hobbit, Rachel Berry, not actually _doing it_, thank the Lord, but the room smelt of sex and sweat, and Quinn was in her underwear. And also, even if the room smelt of Febreeze and Quinn was fully clothed, she'd still suspect something, cos why would Ru Paul be in Quinn's room anyway?

But even if she had never had her heart painfully broken, she still wouldn't call Mark again. She was the hottest new singing sensation, and a kiss-and-tell could ruin her good-girl rep, especially since her album, _Cherries_, was going to be released on iTunes in one week. If one bad story rocked up, Santana was doomed. She relied on her good girl persona to sell the records, the dolls, and the clothing line. If any one of those hit rock bottom, everything else would follow suit. Santana couldn't let that happen-her success was her life. She _needed _applause and compliments to live.

She shuddered. That statement reminded her of Rachel Berry...AKA Little Miss Hobbit Diva. Santana hated her with a vengeance-more so when she found out about her and Quinn's secret trysts. That had been the worst day of her life, walking into that room. The smell of sex and the sobs of Quinn wouldn't leave her alone.

When she left Lima, she didn't bother saying goodbye to Quinn or Rachel. She cried when she bid farewell to Brittany, her one true friend, who had comforted her when she broke up with Quinn. She even said goodbye to Puck and Finn, and all the other people whose names she couldn't remember. She had only kept in touch with Britt, but that's only because she was a big name in the dance world. If Santana wasn't constantly reminded of the blonde in the media, she probably would've forgotten her face, and barely remembered her name. She was glad they were still best friends though; she had someone to celebrate her awards and chart listings with. She was good to Santana, and really helped her through rough patches. Santana was very thankful for Brittany S. Pierce.

Her iPhone started blasting out Katy Perry's _Part of Me._ She grabbed it off the bedside table and clicked 'accept'.

"Hey, Britt-Britt, what's up, baby?" Santana asked automatically. She started grabbing clothes out of her wardrobe-she was epic at multitasking. Speaking on the phone and dressing at the same time? _No hay problema_.

"Sanny!" Brittany squealed. She loved her best friend dearly, and adored their chats. "Hey! I just wanted to ring to say good luck on your interview with _Slash _magazine, honey! I'll be first in line to buy it!"

Santana chuckled. Britt always rang her up before an interview, awards ceremony, or anything like that, to wish her luck. She didn't need it, but she humoured her cos she loved her.

"Aw, thank you babe! And make sure you are, cos I want your feedback,"

"You know I will be, and you know I'll love it," Brittany paused before continuing. "Okay, sweetie, I gotta go now, I gotta rehearse my new dance routine. I'll ring you tonight, okay, hon?"

"Sure, lovely, good luck with your routine, bet you'll do great, you won't even need to rehearse! Bye bye!"

Santana hung up the phone, threw it onto the bed, and continued dressing. She slipped into a strappy floral dress and fastened a brown leather waist belt around her middle, cinching her curves in perfectly. She had a _great _body, and maintained it by doing planks and cardio exercises with her personal trainer, Harley.

She pushed her feet into a pair of brown sandals, and made her way out of the door, grabbing her Mulberry Alexa bag on the way out. She slipped on her Rayban Wayfarers and smiled.

Today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

><p>"Work it baby, work it! Yes, perfect, you're gorgeous!" The photographer yelled at Santana as she pouted and posed for the camera. She loved the camera, and the camera loved her. She was incredibly photogenic, and was always getting calls for interviews and photo shoots.<p>

"That's a wrap!" Santana walked towards the photographer, Milo, and grinned. "That was perfect, babe, just perfect." He high-fived her, and she walked to her dressing room to change back into her own clothes. The interview had gone great, as had the photo shoot. Another thing to boost her popularity, and the chance of her album going straight to Number One.

Santana exited her dressing room ten minutes later, looking forward to going to a little cafe and having lunch with Britt. They had made plans the day before, and frankly, Santana was quite excited. She love spending a few hours with her bubbly best friend, and even better with a plate of delicious food right in front of her.

She was thinking about what to order as she walked down the street. Many people were staring at her, and a few asked her for a picture with her or an autograph-of course she said yes, because it's great publicity and boosts your status. Santana had to be a people person in order to maintain her star and social status. It was one of the top priorities, alongside talent and looks.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go, meeting my friend for lunch! I love all my fans! Buy my album; it's out next week, my babies!" Santana yelled, blowing a kiss to everyone surrounding her. She pushed through the crowd, people still clamouring and calling her name.

She continued down the busy streets of New York City, whistling one of the songs on her album-her favourite-which was called _Time to Face the Truth_. It was incredibly catchy, and she had written it herself, so she couldn't help but feel immensely proud of it. It was already released, the first to off the album to be released in fact, as her second single, _Like a Picture _had been released literally the day before. Both of those singles had gone to number one immediately, and her album was sure to follow suit.

Santana had pushed the door of her favourite little cafe open, and spotted Brittany immediately. The blonde grinned at her, and she returned the smile. Britt was dressed in distressed denim shorts and a blue and white striped shirt, which she had tied up in the middle to show off her toned abs. Her feet, clad in red Vans, swung jovially. But that was Brittany all over-jovial, joyful, bubbly and literally the nicest girl you could ever meet. She didn't have a bad bone in her body.

"Sanny!" Britt said cheerfully as the Latina made her way over.

"Hey, Britt-Britt! Sorry I'm late, I was surrounded by fans!" Santana apoligized but Brittany didn't seem to mind, because right then, the waitress came over with menus.

"Hmm, this all looks so good, San...what are you having?"

Santana ran her finger down the menu, quickly looking over each meal. Finally, her dark eyes rested.

"I'm gonna have the classic eggs Benedict. Screw eating healthily, I'll just exercise more." Santana shrugged and placed her menu on the table, Brittany doing the same. The waitress made her way over seconds later.

"Hey Santana, hey Brittany, nice to see y'all again!" Candice, their regular waitress greeted them. Santana and Brittany were regulars here, and were treated like normal people, not a famous dancer and singer.

"Hey Candice! Um, can I have the classic eggs Benedict and diet Coke please?" Santana handed her menu over to the bubbly red head.

"Sure, sweetie, and you, Britt?"

"I'll have the chicken Caesar salad, please, I'm meant to be eating healthily, boss' orders," Britt handed her menu back and rolled her eyes. Her 'boss' was Juliet, AKA the dance crew's captain. She was bossy as hell and very strict when it came to her crew's diets; she wanted them to be at their very prime, and no one argues with Juliet, else she'll bite your head off-probably literally as well.

Candice left, and Brittany turned to look at Santana.

"How did the interview go? You look pretty," Brittany gabbled. Santana laughed. Britt often switched from one subject to the next in a matter of seconds.

"It went great honey, and thank you, you too. I love your shorts," Brittany beamed at this. "How did the rehearsal go?"

"Great! We only had to practice a few times, because Juliet thought we had nailed it! I can't wait for our next competition, we're gonna win by a landslide! You'll be there to cheer me on, won't you, Sanny?"

"Of course, Britt, you know that. I'll cheer the loudest!"

Brittany grinned and grinned, and didn't stop grinning even when she was eating. Santana sighed and looked at her. She was beautiful ,and amazing, but she wasn't Quinn.


	2. Santana the Spy

**HEY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN! Haha, so I'd just like to say a massive THANKS to everyone who has added this story to their favourite storys/story alerts, it means a lot! so anyway, I prefer the first chapter to this one, but I'll let you guys decide:) also, to everyone looking forward to more of somebody that i used to know and you got your smile, you're in for bad news, cos I'm not updating either, and I'll probably delete them both. sorry! anyway, enjoy+review please! xxx**

* * *

><p>The first thing Santana usually saw when she woke up was a man, and this morning was no exception. The Latina stared at the still sleeping body, desperately trying to remember his name. What was it...? She had a feeling it was something like Lewis or Louis, but then it could just as easily be something like Reginald. Although Santana had a feeling she would never even think of sleeping with a Reginald.<p>

She very carefully climbed out of bed and slipped out of the room, not before grabbing her iPhone on the way out. She flicked the slide to unlock button and noticed it was already 10:34am. Santana groaned. She was meant to be having lunch with Britt today at 12:30, but to be honest, she couldn't be bothered. She just wanted to relax until tonight-she and Britt-Britt were going out for a girl's night on the town, to celebrate her album reaching number one. They would've done it last night, which was the night the album charts were announced, but Brittany had to stay extra late at the dance studio to help choreograph some steps with Juliet. Juliet had a soft spot for Brittany; not only was she sweet and lovable, but also an incredible dancer, probably the best in the crew. However, Juliet was still pretty forceful with her eating healthily, even though Britt had a mega fast metabolism.

Santana heard the man (whose name she still couldn't remember!) rolling over and sighing deeply. Santana hoped he woke up soon-she hated having her conquests stay so late, because she was paranoid the paps would start arriving outside in her street, just waiting to get a new front page story. She could see it now-'GOOD GIRL GONE BAD' with hers and the man's face plastered across the page. No doubt he'd sell the story, and probably exaggerate what they got up to.

Santana waited another five minutes, until she realised this guy was not going to get up on his own.

"Hey, move it!" She yelled. The man shot up, eyes wide. When he realised it was only the Latina, his open mouth slowly dissolved into a lazy smile.

"Oh, hey babe," He croons. She rolls her eyes.

"Move it, asshole, or the paps will get a new story," The man jumped out of bed and tugged on his clothes. Santana wasn't going to lie, this dude was hot, but no way was she calling him for a hook up.

"Okay, honey, keep ya thong on," He drawled. Santana was getting sick and tired of his lame-ass attempts to seduce her.

"What's your name again?" She asked suddenly. His smile dropped completely and he muttered 'Liam' before leaving, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Santana stifled a laugh. That definitely stopped the creep in his tracks!

Her phone started ringing and vibrating. She smiled a little when she saw the caller ID-Britt-Britt.

"Hey!" Santana says cheerfully. She lay back on her bed, pedalling her legs in the air.

"Sanny! Hey baby! You're still coming today right? And tonight?" Brittany liked to know that people were definitely coming to events, else it distresses her. She likes to be in control of things and know what's going on.

"Of course, hon, you know I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Listen, baby, I gotta go now, meant to be calling my agent 'bout this upcoming magazine interview or something. Remember that I love you, Britt!"

"Okay, I love you too Sanny, so, so much! Bye!"

Santana hung up the phone and placed it on her bedside table. She sighed deeply. When she said 'I love you' to Brittany, she meant it as a best friend thing. However, she had a sneaking feeling that when Brittany said it, she meant it as a lover thing. Something Santana was dreading. She hadn't given the blonde any misleading signals. They hadn't ever kissed, Santana made sure of that. Brittany had a thing of falling for her close friends, and they are often not reciprocated, and Santana just couldn't break poor Britt's heart, she was so innocent and fragile. Breaking her heart would be like breaking a puppy's skull-it was just not humanly possible to do without feeling unbearable guilt for the rest of your life.

Santana turned onto her side, hugging her pillow. It smelt like her hair did-coconuts. She loved it; it really relaxed her and helped her sleep, even with some random dude kicking her in the night time. She sighed into it and closed her eyes. She was actually pretty tired and couldn't help but drift off.

But her sleep wasn't a blissful one, oh no. She was having this awful dream. It started off great; she and Quinn had just moved into their new house. But then it skipped to a month later and Santana walked in on Rachel and Quinn in bed together, which was ten times worse than the reality. Santana woke up and sat up. She was covered in cold sweat, her chest heaving. She glanced at the clock.

"Shit!" She yelled, as she had slept for an hour and a half. She had thirty minutes to wash, dress, make herself look half decent then get her ass down to the cafe. After a quick shower, she tugged on some distressed denim shorts, the cute t-shirt Brittany got her that had a pink unicorn on the front and dragged a brush through her hair. She stared disparagingly at her reflection in the mirror-her hair was like some sort of bird's nest-and decided to tie it up.

Santana sprinted downstairs, pulling her Vans on as she went, very nearly falling on the stairs and breaking her neck. She reckoned it would take her about 10 minutes to get to the cafe, provided there were no fans ready to greet her.

"Fingers crossed,"

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late, baby girl!" Santana apoligized. Brittany sighed but Santana could hear the smile in the blonde's voice.<p>

"Don't be, San, you've been working so hard lately, and you deserved a good rest. I'm sorry I had to go back to the studio, but Juliet was pretty forceful."

Santana slipped into a seat, her iPhone still pressed to her ear. She smiled at Candice, who returned it.

"No, it's okay Britt-Britt," She took a deep breath. She shouldn't say this but..."I love you, babe," She grimaced, waiting on baited breath for her reply. What if she suddenly declared her undying love for Santana? Oh God, Oh God...

"Love you too, Sanny. I gotta go now, Juliet's giving me evils. Bye," Santana knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Brittany sounded...different? Not as cheerful or joyful, no, not at all. She didn't squeal in their whole conversation, and seemed slightly guarded. About what, Santana didn't know. All she knew was Britt was pretty blunt when she said 'bye'. She usually begged Santana not to go, despite Juliet practically wrestling the phone from her. What was up with her?

"Oh, bye," Santana sighed, but Britt had already hung up, further fuelling Santana's beliefs that something was most definitely up with her best friend.

However, before she could dwell more on the matter, Candice bounded over, a grin plastered on her freckly face.

"Hey Santana! Where's our favourite blonde?" Santana smiled, but when Candice said favourite blonde, she couldn't help but picture Quinn's face, which made her feel sad, guilty and kinda angry.

"Oh, um, she's gotta practice,"

"Okay, honey, so what can I get ya?"

Santana peered down at her menu.

"What's the greasiest, fattiest meal on your menu? Whatever it is, I'd like that please,"

* * *

><p>Santana was just starting to tuck into her bacon cheeseburger (which was practically oozing grease by the way) when someone caught her eye. They weren't even trying to catch her attention; they were just stood on the other side of the street, staring around, as if they were lost. Another person came up behind them and took their arm, as if to reassure them. Santana had to take a second look. Was that...? No, Santana, don't be stupid! It wasn't! It couldn't be! It was.<p>

Santana started to hyperventilate. What the hell was _she _doing here, in NY? She was meant to be in England, as a lawyer or something. That's what she had, anyway. But here she was, in all her glory, her gorgeous blonde hair a little bit shorter, her creamy skin practically shining.

Quinn Fabray was back.

But that wasn't the only thing Santana was surprised at. Because the person who was holding Quinn's arm was Britt.

_Britt? Quinn? _Santana thought, and immediately assumed the worst. _Oh my God, are they dating? Britt couldn't do that to me! But that would explain why she acting so weird on the phone. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of her phone. It was her agent.

"Hey, Nate," Santana spoke, a little breathlessly. She was still transfixed by the two blondes, but mainly Quinn.

"Yo, Lopez. So, that interview I was telling you about? Most definitely _on_, my favourite Latina. So yeah, it's with RETRO magazine, tomorrow at 11am?" When Santana didn't reply, Nate repeated her name over and over again.

"What? Oh sorry, sure, sure, that's great, I'll be there. I gotta go Nate, urgently."

"What's up Lopez? Seen a ghost?" Nate laughed as his own unfunny joke before Santana continued.

"No, _actually_, just I've seen someone I know and I gotta speak to them," Before Nate could say anything, Santana disconnected.

Brittany and Quinn crossed the road, till they were standing literally about five metres away from Santana. The only obstacle was the glass window. They had their backs to her, luckily; else she would've been spotted. When they started walking down the street, she panicked. She had to follow them, listen to their conversations. The only difficulty was that she was Santana freakin' Lopez, and no doubt there'd be fans just waiting to pounce. She decided to risk it-after all, Quinn had haunted her dreams ever since the 'incident'.

"Urm, Candice, I'm gonna leave my money on the table, cos I need to take this burger. I really need to urgently go," Santana left ten dollars on the table, flashing Candice a smile before running out, burger in hand.

She could see the two blondes up ahead. She quickly followed, still eating her burger (she made a mental note to exercise for an extra hour that evening). This carried on till about five minutes later, when Britt suddenly noticed an ice cream van. She ran over to it, Quinn watching in amazement at the girl's liveliness. Santana jumped into a taxi, and pulled out her wallet.

"I'll give you $100 if you just stay here till I say so, and then follow those two blonde girls if they move."

The taxi driver took the money and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, mam."

Santana watched as Brittany talked animatedly to Quinn, taking a lick of her Mr Whippy ice cream in between sentences. Quinn was just stood there, with a blank look on her face. She looked pretty zoned out, which kinda made Santana angry. Why was she so bored, Britt-Britt was fucking awesome and hilarious to talk to! The Latina was becoming more and more irritated with the fact that she still could not hear their (or rather Britt's) conversation, so she rolled down the window and moved closer. Luckily Britt was at an angle so that she could not see Santana, and she doubted Quinn would see her either, she was too zoned out.

"So, yeah, I'm sooo glad you're here, Q! I missed you," Brittany was saying and Quinn turned to look at her, and smiled slightly, a sort of sad smile.

"Yeah, I missed you too,"

"So, why are you here?" Quinn took a deep breath, and her smile turned sort of sad, her eyes suddenly full of emotions.

"Santana. That's why I'm here; it's because of-of _her_. You know it's always been her, Britt," Quinn shrugs and blushes. Brittany stops licking her melting ice cream and stares at Quinn.

"Oh," Is all Santana's best friend says, but she knows her bottom lip is wobbling, she just _knows _she's dying inside. And she feels hopeless, because she doesn't love her, not like that. She wishes she could do something, _anything _to make her see without hurting her, but Santana knows she can't, she just can't. She knows she'll break her heart in the process, and Santana hate herself. Britt could never hate the Latina. And she could never hate Britt.

"Take me home, please," And tears roll down her tanned face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohemgee, Quinnie's in NY! What will happen next? so yeah, hoped you enjoyed this, reviews are much aprpeciated, love you all! i'll definitely update, hopefully within this week:) xxx<strong>


	3. Anxiety

Santana's P.O.V:

I didn't go out that night with Brittany. I texted her saying that I felt ill, and we'd go out some other time. The truth was, I just couldn't face her. I don't know why to be honest; was it because of Quinn being in New York, or the fact that she lied to me? I had a feeling it was a mixture of both.

I slept on and off that night, and the times that I was unconscious, I would dream of only Quinn. It wasn't much of a dream; I just saw her face; her creamy skin, her striking hazel eyes, her perfect smile. But then, slowly and gradually, her features would dissolve, so instead I only saw Britt's face, and that was what shocked me out of my slumber, every time.

I finally got up at 8am. I went straight to the bathroom for some aspirin, as my head was throbbing from lack of sleep. I peered at myself in the mirror and grimaced at my pale face, bloodshot eyes and bird's nest hair.

"I look fucking awful," I groan. And then I remember-I have that fucking stupid interview with fucking RETRO magazine at fucking 11am.

"Fucking hell. I need Jenna," I swallow an aspirin before heading back to my bedroom for my phone. I grab it and quickly call my hair and makeup stylist.

"Hey, Jenna? Hope this isn't too early, but this is an emergency. I have a magazine thingy at RETRO in less 3 hours, and I look dog awful! Bring Lolli as well, I have literally no idea what to wear, my head is banging, I'm exhausted and I'm pretty shaken up from something that happened yesterday," I breathe heavily when I finish speaking. Jenna seems slightly stunned as she takes all the information in, but she replies soon enough.

"Um, Tana, sweetie, calm down, okay? Me and Lol will be there in ten, don't you worry your pretty little head, honey pie!" Jenna's southern drawl relaxes me and I smile a little, despite everything that's going on.

"Thanks, J," I hang up and flop back onto my bed. I don't allow my thoughts to wander back to the two blondes; it's too early to think about something like that.

I am incredibly grateful for the people in my life-Britt (although I don't know what the fuck is going on), Jenna, Lolli, Nate, my parents, my record label...I can really count on them. They got me to where I am right now.

The buzzer goes off, which surprises me-it's only been two minutes since I called Jenna. I stand up cautiously, not wanting to cause anymore pain in my head. I pick up the phone, which is located by the door.

"Hello, Santana Lopez?" I say, running my fingers through my hair delicately, hoping to flatten it down a bit.

"S-San...it's Britt,"

I try to remain calm. The phone nearly slips out of my hands, which are now covered in a cold sweat. I'm suddenly struggling to speak.

"B-Britt?" I stumble over my words. "H-hey, what d-do you want?"

"Um...can I come up?"

I mutter a yes; press the intercom button to unlock the door, before leaning against the wall.

_Oh my God...is Quinn with her? _

I run my hands through my raven coloured hair and squeeze my eyes shut. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was all going way to fast; everything was totally normal and not confusing before Quinn fucking Fabray showed up. I looked down and realized with horror that I was still wearing my tatty pyjamas-a slightly too small white vest and grubby, lime green short-shorts. Britt wouldn't mind, but what if Quinn was there?

I let out a scream of frustration before sprinting up the stairs. I tugged my PJs off before climbing into cropped jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. I piled my hair up on my head, seconds before I heard Britt knocking at the door. I ran back downstairs, praying to God that I looked decent, cursing the fact that my flat is two storeys, before pulling the door open to reveal my blonde best friend.

"Britt! Hey!" I try to keep the anxiety out of my voice, but Brittany doesn't seem to notice. Instead, she engulfs me in a massive hug.

"I love you, Sanny; you're the best unicorn in the world!" She exclaims and I smile, feeling my face soften. Britt has this power over me; even when I'm in the shittiest mood, she can always make me feel so happy. When I'm tough and harsh to other people, she's the only one I would never dream of hurting. God, I love her _so _much, but...not the way she loves me.

"I love you too, baby girl," I pull away from her, smiling softly. Britt grins back at me, big blue eyes shining happily. "Now, what did you want, B?"

"Well, I was passing your building cos I just finished at the gym," She gestured down at her sweat pants, hoodie, trainers and messy blonde hair. I nod. "And I thought maybe you could make me some pancakes?"

I laugh before explaining that I am unfortunately still out of pancake mixture, as she ate all of it last time. Britt pouts comically before giggling, which I join in with. I don't feel as anxious anymore, nor as awkward. I breathe a sigh of relief; Britt really _does _relax me.

"Jenna and Lolli will be here soon to fix me up before my interview with RETRO." I say, walking into the kitchen. Britt follows, and sits up on the countertop, watching as I pull out bread, mayo, cheese, ham and salad out of various cupboards and the fridge. "Do you wanna come with me to the interview? You would just have to sit somewhere, though, and do nothing, unless you bring your phone or a book of some sort," I grab a chopping board from the cupboard above the oven, lay it on the countertop beside B, before turning to her, awaiting an answer.

"Um..." She seems distracted, her eyebrows knitted together, staring straight ahead, not at me. "I don't think I can. I gotta um, do some...cleaning. My apartment's a mess," I can tell she's quite obviously lying, but I say nothing. Instead, I turn back to making sandwiches for me and Britt.

There's suddenly a buzz that comes from the intercom, which jolts both me and my best friend out of our separate day dreams. Brittany hops down from the countertop before wandering over to the intercom. She grabs the phone and speaks into it.

"Hello? Lopez residence," She speaks smoothly and sweetly. She waits a bit as she listens to the person on the other line. "Sure, come on up, Santana is waiting for you!" She presses the button before coming to back to her previous location.

"J and Lol?" I guess and Britt nods. I carefully place the second piece of white bread on top of the filling, before cutting it in half and handing the plate to Britt, who immediately takes a huge bite out of the sandwich. She moans happily. I laugh at her expression. I bite into my own sandwich and imitate Brittany's sexual noises-although, to be honest, the sandwich _is _fricking delicious, if I do say so myself.

The front door suddenly opened and Jenna's Texan drawl filled the apartment.

"Hey, y'all!" Jenna bounded in, Lolli coming in shortly after, grinning at her bubbly best friend. Jenna could be very much like Britt sometimes, although more streetwise and sassy, also incredibly feisty. J pulled me into a tight hug, and then to Brittany. Lolli waited for her best friend to move before following suit.

"We'll go set up in your bedroom, babe, join us when you're ready," The two girls left, leaving just me and Brittany to finish scoffing their sandwiches. I looked over at Brittany, who now had mayonnaise all down her chin, with ham and salad hanging out of her mouth, and smiled softly.


	4. Quinn

**Hey guys! So this chapter is extremely short, but hey! I hope you enjoy it, as you can see it's from Quinn's point of view. please review! thanks for reading xx**

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V:<p>

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my good frickin' God. What the fuck am I doing in New York? Yeah, I know, I know, for _Santana_, but I can't help thinking this was a stupid idea. What if she rejects me? I mean, I _did _break her heart; maybe she's still pretty pissed off at me about that? I don't blame her; I mean I cheated on her with _Rachel_. What the fuck was I thinking? I cheated on Santana, the hottest piece of ass in the whole of Ohio, no, scratch that, the whole of fricking North America, with Rachel Berry, fringed hobbit who talked way too much, and had a preference for reindeer sweaters. I am such a fucking idiot.

To be honest, I am so glad Brittany was there to pick Santana up after she fell. And now Britt's helping me to meet up with Santana! She's such a kind, selfless person, San is really lucky to have such an amazing best friend. Britt told me she was going to tell Santana that I'm in New York tomorrow when they have lunch. I really, really hope she agrees to see me. I just really miss her, okay? I don't often admit my true feelings, but here I am, showing my emotions, my real thoughts. Wow, I've really grown soft over the years. Whatever happened to the old Quinn Fabray? With her tough exterior, razor sharp insults and seductive ways? Actually, I know exactly what happened.

Santana Lopez.

It always comes down to Miss Lopez.

The thought alone of the Latina makes me go all fuzzy inside, and my face immediately softens and a sappy little grin appears. Jesus, Santana, see what hold you have over me?

Uh, just realised how awkward it's going to be if Santana _does _agree to see me. I can imagine it now, the painfully awkward greetings, the tense atmosphere...Shit.

Why was I doing this again?


	5. Oh, Unicorns!

**Just a very short snippet from Britt-Britt's point of view:) reviews are greatly appreciated! love you all! xxx**

* * *

><p>Brittany's P.O.V:<p>

I promised Quinnie that I would tell Santana about her being in New York, but, UNICORNS, this is so hard! I don't know when to tell her? Whilst she's getting her makeup done? No, she might flinch and her makeup will be all ruined for the interview! Actually, thinking about it, I had better not tell her before the interview, because I know how she gets when she's nervous; she goes all fidgety and jittery, and she blurts out a unicorn load of secrets.

Wait, did Santana just ask me a question? Oh, unicorn poop! I don't know what she said!

"Um, sorry?" I ask innocently. Damn me and my wandering mind!

"I just asked if you wanna go for lunch tomorrow? To our regular place, of course, unless you're rehearsing again?" An odd look crosses Santana's face, an emotion I can't quite put my finger on.

"Sure!" Yes, this is perfect! Lunch will be the perfect time to tell Sanny! I'll just have to make sure she's not in the middle of eating or drinking, because that could result in some disastrous consequences.


	6. It's Always Quinn

**Just wanna say a maasive thanks to all the reviews, story/author alerts, and favourite author/story. It really means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter:) Sorry for it being so short, I promise I'll make the next one longer! xxx**

* * *

><p>Santana's P.O.V:<p>

"...thank you, Santana, for coming in, it was a pleasure to meet you," Jonathon, the interviewer, shook my hand, and I flashed him a quick, polite smile before leaving, not before grabbing my satchel on the way out. I smooth down my floral dress, slip on my shades and then step out into the sun, which immediately hits my whole body. I sigh happily, before pulling my iPhone out of my satchel to check for messages. I see I have one from Britt-Britt:

_heyya sanny im already here so hurry up plz! lol love you B x_

I chuckle at my best friend's impatience before tapping a quick reply.

_just left B, i'll be there soon baby S x_

I look around quickly, and noticing that no one has spotted me yet, decide to relish in this rare moment of peacefulness. I walk slowly toward the cafe, basking in the glorious New York sunshine. Hmm, I do love it when the sun's rays hit my back and bare shoulders. I reach the cafe in about ten minutes, and I see B immediately. She's sat in our usual booth, the one by the window. She spots me and grins, which I return. Aw, she's such a cutie.

Brittany's P.O.V:

Oh unicorn poop, here she comes. Okay, Brittany Susan Pierce, get a hold of yourself. Calm, calm, calm. You just have to ask a question. Okay, she's sat down. Oh CRAP.

"Hey, Britt-Britt!" Santana says, and slides into the seat opposite me. I flash a grin at her.

When do I ask? Now? Oh, oh, Candice is here, hang on.

"What can I get ya, ladies?"

She takes our orders before leaving. Okay, I better ask now. Oh, shoot, San's talking now!

"So, my interview was pretty good, no personal ques-"

"Quinn's in New York," I blurt out. Oh, poop, Santana's looking at me with huge, unblinking eyes. Oh, God. Shut up, Brittany, shut up! "She wants to see you,"

Brittany!

Santana's P.O.V:

Ohhh, crap. Fuck, Britt. I just...

"O-Oh," I manage to croak out after a few awkward minutes. Britt's staring at me, her bottom lip wobbling. Oh, bless her, she thinks I'm mad or upset or something. "Wow. You know, I actually knew she was in NY," I admit and Brittany looks at me all confused and leans in closer.

"Yeah, when you told me you couldn't meet me that time cos you were rehearsing. I saw you and Quinn walking past and I guess you didn't realise I was in there. I k-kinda followed you two. I heard your conversation, w-when you were getting ice cream,"

Brittany blinks at me, mouth a little bit open. I run a hand through my long, dark hair and sigh.

"Crap, I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

"What, no!" Britt is jolted out of her trance. "Of course you haven't. I just...the only reason I didn't tell you originally was because Q wanted me to ask you to meet her at the perfect time. She wanted to settle in NY first. And she was _so _nervous about what your reaction might be," Brittany tells me and I bite my lip. Wow, I haven't talked to Quinn in, what? 5 years? Jesus, I do miss her. I'm about to say that until I register the look on my usually bubbly, happy-go-lucky best friend's face. She's on the verge of tears, I _know _it, but she's putting on a brave face. If I tell her I want to meet up with Q, she'll pretend to be all excited, just because she wants to see me happy, but I know that she's actually screaming and crying inside. I just want to grab her and hug her and never let go. I want to tell her everything is okay, I'll never leave her, I love her more than Quinn, always have, always will.

But I don't. And I won't and never will because if I do I'll be living a lie. And I'd rather break Britt's heart than lead her on. I know that sounds selfish, but you would do the same if you were in my situation. Because, at least if I let her down now, she'll be able to move on and find somebody else, fall deeply in love, rather than marry her in two years time, before she finds out I'm cheating because I'm not in love with her, then leave me and left alone.

"I really...want to see her," I admit, and Britt nods sadly. I feel goddamn awful, but this is the best thing to do. "When do you think I could?"

"I'll text her now," The blonde pulls out her Blackberry and starts to type out a seemingly long message to my ex girlfriend. Oh my God, this was so weird. How was I going to talk to Quinn? It's gonna be incredibly awkward, but, if I'm honest, I think it's worth it. I've never gotten over Q, and if there is a chance we could get back together, I would be pretty eager. Yeah, I'm still in love with her. And I know there are risks-'once a cheater, always a cheater'-but damn, I miss her. I miss her cute short hair, her hazel eyes, her infectious laugh and stunning smile.

A few minutes later and the Blackberry pings. Britt looks up at me, and despite the obvious fact that she's heartbroken, she's grinning happily at me.

"She wants to see you tomorrow, here, at 5pm,"

Oh my fucking God.


	7. AN

I'm really sorry guys, but I'm unfortunately NOT going to continue with this story, nor any of my others (save for You Got Your Smile, although I'm going to rewrite that one). I just got a new laptop and all my files are on my old computer, and I simply don't have the time to transfer all of them across. I've also lost all imagination for New York and Pretty Blondes. I'm also creating a new account, where I'll start afresh. Yes, my OTP is still Quinntana, and I'm currently starting a new multi-chapter Quinntana fic, so it's not like I've stopped writing altogether! I'm very sorry for anyone who alerted this story, and my account. But my new account is called Emily Mimi and hopefully I'll have the first chapter of my new fic up soon. Love you all! xoxo


End file.
